I'm There When You Need Me
by FireStar104
Summary: Stories of when the monsters needed each other, for the worst or for the best... they're there.


**A Real Friend**

_A/n: A little friendship time for Link and Dr. Cockroach. My friends inspired me to do this._

**Note: **_Rusty:_ _A puppy German shepherd. Talks with a red collar and a light in the middle that light up with every word he says in his mind. Black and brown with perky ears._

Link and Dr. Cockroach were in the backstage of a large theater full of judges and people. They were all there to see scientist from all around the world to compete for the best invention.

Link looked out from the large, red curtain on the side, he sees a woman showing her latest laptop that shows holograms.

Dr. Cockroach beside him was although very anxious, looking from side to side and shaking a bit. A man with blond hair and a head set came up to him.

"And what's your name sir?" he said with a smile and a clipboard in his hand and a pen in the other.

"Um…Doctor…" he muttered rubbing his neck and looking away.

Link takes his sight off the women and stands beside his buddy.

"What was that?" the man said with a small laugh.

"My name is doctor…" he murmured shrinking lower.

"Excuse me?"

He let out a tiny squeak in a reply of trying to say his own name.

"Uh, his name is Dr. Cockroach," Link spoke up.

The man writes down something, "Thank you," he said gaily and walked away.

"Doc, what's wrong?" Link asked turning to him.

"I…I don't think I can do this," he mumbled letting his antennas droop.

"Aw come on pal," he patted his back, "You got this, I can feel it."

"Dr. Cockroach you're on in three," the blond guy said walking across the back stage.

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widen and his antennas shot up, "Link I can't do this," he said briefly with worry in his voice.

"Yes you can Doc," Link said calmly, "Just be your normal self and be ready to show off Rusty," he gestures towards Rusty sitting right next to Link panting.

"What if I mess up? What if he has to go? What if he starts to bark? What if people make fun of me?" he said with panicking eyes.

"They won't make fun of you Doc, Rusty already went and you know he's a lover not a fighter. You won't mess up cuz you never do, I promise you you'll be alright," he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor you're on in one," the blond man said walking to the opposite direction.

"Come with me," Dr. Cockroach suddenly said.

"Doc I'm not coming with you, you have to do this on your own," Link said.

"But…but…"

"No 'buts' just brain," he smiled.

Rusty scratches his ear making a straining face, "Itch, itch, itch, itch. All gone," his collar said when he finished.

Dr. Cockroach still wasn't convinced, his heart pumped hard and his hands shook.

"Look, Bob and Monger are all out there. Insecto and Susan can see you from the television at home, it's all good," Link said.

"Television? Nobody said anything about broadcasting!" Dr. Cockroach said more frantic.

Link sighed, "Doc…" he started.

There was an applause heard outside the curtains.

"Doctor you're on in thirty," the blonde said going up to him.

"Thirty? A-as in minutes?" Dr. Cockroach said.

"No thirty seconds sweetie," he corrected.

"S-seconds?" he said in a high voice. He gulped and looked down and starts to shake again. It hurt Link to see him like this.

The blond pushed in his head set closer to his ear, "Okay, only twenty five more seconds and you can show off your fabulous taking device for dogs," he said smiling at Rusty and he smiles back panting.

After a few seconds of thoughts passing Link took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll do it," he said looking down at Dr. Cockroach.

"What?" he breathed looking up at him.

"I'll go with you, you might need a right-hand man you know?" he smirked.

Dr. Cockroach smiled for the first time since they came, "Oh thank you Link, thank you!" he said hugging him.

"Aww, are you two a couple?" the blond said with affection.

"What? No, no, no, no!" Link said pushing off his bud, "No, ha-ha, no," he chuckled uneasily with Dr. Cockroach.

An applause was made outside the curtains.

"Oh! It's time!" the guy said with energy, "Go on out there!"

Dr. Cockroach looks up at Link with worriedly.

Link smiled, "Come on, let's show the world what you're made of."

Dr. Cockroach smiles and they turn to the curtains. They push aside the red silk and step out.

_A/n: And that's it. :)_

_~FireStar104: "A real friend will always be there for you."3_


End file.
